seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 7
When Tack heard what Rangton said, all he could say is "You quit?!" "Yep. I decided, being a navigator was... Boring. Looking at the wind, not fun. Now, I heard about a local circus, that tames elephants by using a red rubber ball. You think I would be good at that?" Rangton laughed at the idea, and drank more scotch. He tried to walk out of the bar, but Tack grabbed his shoulder and took him back. "NO! Why leave?" "This bar is getting crowded! So let me go!" "No. Leave what you like." Rangton looked at Tack, and took his hand off his shoulder. "You know what's wrong with you kid? You don't think through. You never know if that personality will get you in trouble." He tried to leave again, but Beta grabbed his shoulder. "Respect your captain!" "HE'S NOT MY CAPTAIN!" "Oh, sorry." Beta let go, and when Rangton took a step, he looked back at Fea, to make sure she wouldn't stop him, and left the bar. Tack looked sad, and say down on a chair. Fea looked at Tack, and walked out of the bar. - "Get back here." Fea drew her two swords, and looked at Rangton. Rangton, looked at her, and scowled. "I'M NOT JOINING!" "Want to make a deal?" Rangton looked confused, and said "What deal?" "Want a boat?" "Yes. I need one, more then anything." "Okay, here's the deal. You beat me in a fight, you get the boat, I win, you become the navigator. We need one, when he head towards the grand line." Rangton looked surprised by her talking about the grand line, and looked at her with complete seriousness. All he said was "Look miss... Don't go to the grand line. It's hell. Believe me, I saw it for 2 months." Rangton touched his skin, and he changed. Goo started to spurt everywhere on his skin. He fell on 4 feet, and smirked at Fea. "Gū Gū no mi. Nice devil fruit, hey, ever seen a devil fruit user?" "Yeah. Two actually. Their both in the crew." "Now I feel less special." He threw a punch at Fea, and part of the glue flew at Fea. "TRAP PRISON!" The attack hit Fea's right leg, and she couldn't move. She had to admit, it was tough, she could barely move her foot. Rangton, sprinted towards Fea, and tried to punch her, but she slashed at his shirt. She cut it in half, but he dodged it. Rangton looked scared, and jumped into the air. He breathed in the air, and opened his mouth, shooting a huge ball of glue at Fea. "GLUE BOMB" The entire glue ball hit Fea, and covered her. She looked pissed, and tried to move, but barely. Rangton touched the ground, and walked up to Fea. He touched her forehead, and smirked. "Looks like I get the boat." "Yep. You get it, and I get... A navigator." She head butted Rangton, and he fell on the ground. Fea, using all her power, ripped the Glue in half, with her physical power. Rangton looked shocked, and he tried to send another glue attack, but Fea kicked Rangton in the face. "FEA, STOP!" Fea looked at the bar, and saw Tack, angry. He was fuming, and walked up to Fea. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Getting us a crewmen." "NO! We ask! We don't force people! Rangton... You can leave." Rangton looked at Tack, and smiled. "Thanks kid. I'll... Find another way to leave this damn island." He got up, and saw two men. Malk and Zozo walked up to Tack, panting from fear, and running all the way there. Zozo was the first to speak. "Captain... The Riker pirates are here!" Rangton heard that, and fell. Everyone looked at Rangton, and he was terrified. All Tack could say was "What's wrong?" "D.....did you s...say... R....Riker?!" "Yes." Rangton, utterly terrified for his life, started to get up, and wanted to run. "No... Not them. Not again. Please... Don't take me to them! Not again! Please! I don't want to be on that hell hole again! Please... I don't want to see Riker again. Anything but... Riker." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc